


Moulin Ruji

by teddytxt



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Almost entirely ruki being a little shit and reiji being a taller shit, Gen, M/M, also ruki is thirsty as hell, how did this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddytxt/pseuds/teddytxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two assholes meet in a bookstore, what happens next will warm your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moulin Ruji

There he was, that fucking asshole again. Of course Ruki had never talked to him, he just had as Yuma called it “an aura of douche.” Yuma had been insulting Ruki at the time but it fit this stranger perfectly. The glasses and stupid white winter gloves really tipped him off. He could tell they were new gloves too, bought at the start of the cold season. Jesus he had big hands - Ruki nearly jumped out of his skin when the man turned to glance at him. He had the most dull glare on the planet. Ruki could tell this guy only had two modes, not giving enough fucks and giving too many. From the looks of him he was getting fucked. He looked like he could crack someones skull under his heel without blinking. Admittedly, Ruki liked the look of him. Plain and simple he was very attractive. You hardly ever see male model types in a bookstore but he was definitely a regular.

“Pardon me, are you going to keep staring all day?”

_Oh._ He sounded like some sort of documentary narrator - a hot documentary narrator at that.

“I might.”

The man pushed up his glasses and walked to the next aisle, obviously annoyed. Ruki considered that a victory and continued looking at the bookshelves. Azusa had asked him to pick up some sort of vampire novel Kou was blabbering about. Something about sparkling and boring love interests, Azusa loved that sort of thing. He could remember that it started with a t but the rest of his memory escaped him. Doing the stupidest thing he could think of, he peered around the edge of the shelf to look at the stranger again.

“Oi, glove guy! You wouldn’t happen to know anything about vampire novels would you?”

“Unless you wish to discuss classics I have no interest in them.”

Ruki mentally cursed himself for calling such a pretentious idiot hot.

“I hope it’s not a classic. I know it starts with a t, some sort of romance thing?”

The stranger went still. He had a very pointed look on his face that immediately read as “are you fucking kidding me.”

Sadly, he wasn’t kidding.

“Twilight. That’s the book you’re looking for.”

“What a gentleman. It's for a friend by the way, i'm not into this kind of thing."

"Sure you aren't."

Ruki huffed and disappeared behind the shelf again. Now all he had to do was find it...these books weren't even sorted properly. He stood muttering too himself for a few minutes before he finally saw it. Of course it had to be right out of his reach, at the very top of the shelf. 

"There wouldn't happen to be any ladders around here would there?"

He could hear the stranger putting a pile of books on the floor and walking over. He swore he could've jumped and hit the ceiling when he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Here, let me help."

"Hell no! I'm not even that short!"

"You're right, you're of average height. Although you do appear to have a very short fuse."

"Oh my god, please shut up."

Being insulted by this guy was so conflicting, Ruki was honestly happy just to hear him talk but he was right about everything.

"Very well, I assume you don't want that book then."

"Oh come on! Yes, of course I want the book!"

"What's the magic word?"

"I am literally going to kill you."

"That's seven words."

"Oh for fucks sake, please."

With the slightest effort, and an aggravatingly smug laugh, the man plucked the book off the shelf and handed it to Ruki.

"By the way, there's a ladder in the next aisle."

"WHAT!?"


End file.
